


Sam's Perspective (12x12 Coda)

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: Right after they almost lost Cas, Sam and Dean take the injured angel home.  Written from Sam's perspective, this is a short of Sam watching Dean and Cas and realizing he has the family he has been wanting for so long.





	

Dean reached his hand out. Sam did, too. They helped Cas up, who was still confused, stumbling, and dazed from what he had just suffered through.

“Let’s go home,” Dean had said, not taking his eyes off of Cas.

Mary drove the truck back while Sam drove the Impala. Dean and Cas sat in the back. Sam didn’t want either of them driving. Cas for obvious reasons, and Dean – well, Dean needed to be with Cas.

Sam stole a few quick glances in the rearview mirror and smiled. He knew it was now fact, that Cas was indeed family. Cas was laying back against Dean, his eyes closed, his body shaking, his breathing unsteady. Dean was holding him close. His back was to the door, both of their their legs stretched out in front of them across the length of the seat. Cas was sitting between Deans legs, his back resting aginst Deans chest. Dean’s left arm was around Cas, holding Cas’s left hand with his, their fingers entwined together. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of Cas’s hand. His right hand was up, fingers carding through Cas’s hair, while Cas’s right hand rested on Dean’s knee. Dean was absent-mindedly kissing the back of Cas’s head, his own eyes staring off into the distance, out the other window, into the darkness. They just sat there, close together, Cas relaxing in Dean’s gentle embrace.

Sam noticed that Dean was saying words that he couldn’t hear, but he figured he didn’t need to know anyway. Hell, it took Cas practically dying for Dean to share this kind of emotion, this kind of feeling toward Cas. Sam let them have their moment and looked ahead again, driving into the darkness toward home.

When they finally arrived at the bunker an hour or so later, both Dean and Cas had fallen asleep. They looked so calm and at peace that Sam didn’t really want to wake them up, but he knew they needed to get Cas inside.

“Hey Dean, buddy, we’re home” Sam gently shook his brother’s shoulder. It took a few gentle shakes, but soon Dean blinked, looked down at Cas and smiled a smile that would have been undetectable by most, but Sam saw it, and behind Dean he smiled too.

“S’m?” Dean responded sleepily. “We home?”

“Yeah man, we’re home. Let’s get you two inside.” Sam’s voice was like that of a concerned father, and he sort of felt that way, in this moment.

Dean shook his head, “I’m fine man, I just fell asleep. Really, I jus – “ But Sam cut him off, his voice low and calm. It was the caring voice of a brother who understood.

“It’s ok, Dean. Cas almost died tonight. You’re allowed feelings.”

Dean just nodded, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

Sam helped Dean get Cas out of the car. He was still so fragile and out of it, that they both had to help him get inside. Cas was mostly still exhausted from the events of the evening.

Sam didn’t need to ask where they were going to put him. He just walked alongside Dean, straight to the elder Winchester’s bedroom. And Sam didn’t say a word when they laid Cas down on Dean’s bed after removing his trench coat and tie. And he remained silent when Dean brushed a wisp of Cas’s hair back into place, caressing his face.

“Take good care of him, Dean,” Sam whispered as he backed out slowly, closing the door behind him. Dean hadn’t said a word to Sam the whole time, nor did he ever take his eyes off of Cas. He probably didn’t even notice Sam had left, or in fact, that he had even been there at all. To Dean, it was just him and his angel. The angel who loved him.

As the door clicked shut, Sam heard the whispered response coming from his shaken brother.

“I love you, too,”

Sam momentarily rested his eyes in his hand, wiping away the tears of joy and relief that he finally allowed himself to feel. He headed to the library to pour himself a drink. They were home, and everyone was safe. And Dean was going to take care of Cas.

No - they were finally going to take care of each other.

Sam knew then that his family was complete. He sat alone in the library, letting the tears stream down his face, now that no one was there to see him. It was relief, it was happiness, it was exhaustion. 

Sam took a deep shaky breath, speaking to an empty room and to no one in particular, “Finally.”

“Finally.”


End file.
